


Here's to taking what you came for

by Badass_iero



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Foul Language, M/M, daddy - Freeform, its gross, objectifying people, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badass_iero/pseuds/Badass_iero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is an anxiety ridden and immensely attractive waiter that often gets mistaken for a female and hit on like you wouldn't believe. </p><p>His boyfriend has had enough today. </p><p>Title taken from Never Ending Circles by CHVRCHES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to taking what you came for

I want to cry.   
Or maybe throw something.   
Or maybe cry and throw something. 

I tie my apron on and flatten it out as I collect myself, mentally readying for the monstrosity that is called my day. 

Mr. Red makes me wait tables, because I'm "good for business" and I feel less of a waiter and more of a marketing piece of meat; like a manipulated stripper or an animal in a petting zoo. 

"Knock em' dead sweetie" Betty says to me, the only normal person in this place. 

She gets me through my work day, and, well, the fact that my job pays for my little brothers schooling and needs. 

I push open the double doors and find my first table, cringing on the way there because they are regulars, the vile men who come in and taunt me. 

I've spoken up to Mr. Red about the way they treat me, but he leverages the fact that I need money for Mikey and tells me to shut up about it, because again, it's "good for business." 

So I oblige. 

I arrive at the table and immediately one of the men wink at me. 

Others use pet names, and even the ones closest to me smack my ass on the way to get their orders. 

Sometimes I wish I could piss in their food, but Mr. Red would have my head, and I can't stand Mikey not being able to go to school cause I got fired. 

"Table 7 wants a round of sweet teas, a loaf of toast, a dozen of medium bacon, and fortunately all scrambled eggs" I shout to Mary, the cook who's half high all the time and constantly surprises me on how she gets the orders right and decent looking despite her highly medicated state basically 24/7. 

"Your eggs, and your toast will be up next" I say as I pass the tea's around the table. 

"Thanks sweet stuff" one drawl's at me and gives me a creepy look that terrifies me. 

"Such a pretty boy" another says and they all just stare. 

At the end of the nights I usually can compose myself long enough to save my tears till I get home and in the shower, but today they are fighting so hard to escape. 

I try to ignore as the other tables I wait on all have some form of a person objectifying me, and I would give anything not to be pretty. 

I don't see what they see in me, because I have chubby hips and chunky legs and prominent ribs and tired bags under my eyes and my roots are showing through my red hair and my skin is pale, but despite all that I am constantly worshipped in this restaurant, and oh, how it does not feel good, ever. 

"Hi I'm Gerard and I'll be taking your order today, can I start you off with a drink?" I ask, as happily as I can muster, because it's good for business. 

The teenage girls all give me heart eyes and try to lean over to show cleavage like that's going to make me fall to my knees at the spot and kiss their feet, when jokes on them, I have a boyfriend. 

"I'm kaity" one says and incessantly bats her eyelashes. 

"Yeah, what would you like to drink?" I ask again. 

"How bout a tall cup of you?" She asks seductively, and all her friends giggle. 

"Okay if you're not ready now I'll come back in three" I say and quickly bolt to the kitchen, swatting at my eyes to get rid of all the tears that think they can just escape. 

"Take this to 11" Betty nods and gives me a kids nugget meal. 

I arrive at table 11 and a boy who looks about seven stares at me in amazement. 

"Hi, I believe this is for you big guy" I say and put the plate in front of him. 

"Yeah! I love your hair!" He shouts and it actually makes me smile.

"Mommy when I get big can I colour my hair like this cool guy?!" He exclaims and I can't wipe the smile off my face. 

I love children, because they're never the ones to touch my face or call me a slutty whore and try to put money in my waistband, they just love my hair or sometimes my boots or t-shirts. 

Working here is brutal, but little kids make my day. 

I walk away from table 11 feeling a bit refreshed again, trying to ignore that I'm neck deep (af) in bloodthirsty men and obnoxious teenagers and very few people who don't actually hit on me but actually just come here to eat. 

As I walk past, people deem it appropriate to smack my ass, so I try not to think about it anymore because genuinely it is hurting me and my head, my eyes too. 

"Gerard!" I hear from the kitchen, and know it's Mr. Red calling me. 

"I have special guests at 32, treat them well and they'll tip well" he says with a menacing smile and a wink and I cringe. 

I stand in the kitchen and take three deep breaths and picture Mikey and my boyfriend and know that I can do this. 

I go out and straight to table 32, trying to dodge the smacks to my ass and ignore the catcalls. 

"Hi I'm Gerard I'll be your waiter today, what can I get you to drink?" I say as soon as I get to the table. 

"Ohhh... You're the pretty one Red was talking about. Yeah, he's right, you're pretty darlin'" one of the men say and I try my best not to shake. 

"If you need a minute more to decide I'll go wait on other customers and be back in three" I suggest. 

"Make it two, and, oh, can you grab that for me?" He asks and purposely drops his mobile on the ground. 

I feel the water come to my eyes as I try and bend down the least sexy way possible and grab the mobile without making eye contact and give it to him before running back to the kitchen. 

I hyperventilate in the kitchen closet, but only give myself forty seconds, so I have twenty to calm down and one minute to let the redness leave my face. 

The fact that I've got this down to a system makes working here even more pathetic and sad that it's come down to this. 

After my two minutes I come out of the supply closet and go back to table number assholes. 

"Have you decided on a drink yet?" I ask and wait for the witty reply. 

"I'll have a sweet tea" one man says. 

"And a coke" another says. 

"Make that two cokes" the next one adds. 

"And a ginger ale, sweet stuff" the last one says and I nod and quickly turn around and go to the kitchen to get their drinks. 

I contemplate spitting in them, but I bet that would just make them jizz their fucking pants right there. 

Spitting = not good form of revenge. 

"Holding up?" Betty asks. 

"Hardly" I say. 

"Think about that boy of yours and your sweet little pipsqueak and it'll all be alright, honey, and you know what, maybe look for a new job" she suggests and I just shrug and sigh. 

I take the drinks back and ask "would you happen to be ready to order?" 

The man in the middle states his order, no funny business, which is nice, but I expect nothing less from the other three. 

"I'll take the steak and eggs, and do you happen to come with the meal?" One says and I sigh in unoriginality, cause I've heard that at least a thousand times. 

"Beef and hash browns, pretty boy" the next one says and just stares at me. 

"And asshole number three" I say in my head. 

"You?" I ask out loud. 

"Big bacon brekkie, and uh, do you happen to have a compliments or complaints form I can fill out for Red?" He asks. 

Oh my god. 

"Yes, I'll bring that right over, and your food will be ordered and placed within the half hour" I say. 

"Thank you, pretty whore" he whispers and I quickly go. 

"Gee!" I hear shout and turn around to the bar and see my boyfriend. 

Right there I almost cry. 

It's a mix of joy and sadness, because I love him and I'm so glad to see him and glad that he's here, but I don't want him to be here because I don't want him to see how I get treated here because I know he'll make a scene and I'll probably lose my job, and I know he's just trying to protect me but I need the money for Mikey and I have to deal with this. 

"What are you doing here?" I ask as soon as I get to him and give him a kiss. 

"I wanted to surprise you" he says with a big grin. 

"Well I'm working on a table and I don't typically serve at the bar, so if you want a table you should go sit down" I say and he nods, but follows me into the kitchen anyways. 

"You're not suppose to be back here" I say shakily when I turn around. 

"Hey, come here. Come here" he coos softly and pulls me into the stupid crying closet. 

I let myself cry for one minute and he sits there and holds me and uses his thumb to wipe away my bitter tears as I shake. 

"Why are you shaking, Gee?" He asks. 

"Just tough day, no worries" I try to say nonchalantly. 

"Okay. Baby you got this. Get back out there and kill em all, knock em all dead" he says with that stupid grin and kisses me hard and long and wipes my eyes one more time before leaving the closet with me and he goes out to find a table while I dig through my apron for the order slips. 

I place the orders, asshole one, two, three, and four, and Betty chuckles at that because she knows the table have been being assholes. 

"Frank is here" I tell Betty and she smiles. 

"Salvation when you were just on the brink of breaking" she says and I nod with a smile. 

I remember to grab a compliments and complaints form, which are typically for stuff like someone complaining their steak wasn't cooked right or they noticed that their table was dirty when they got seated, but most of the time people use it to put their number on to give to me or write me a personal fucking letter about how much they enjoyed looking at my ass when I walked away from their table and I just sigh, because this guy doesn't seem to be the type to complain about his bacon being cold. 

I take the form back out and freeze when I see that Frank has taken a seat adjacent to the asshole table and know that I'm immediately done for. 

He's gonna notice and then make a scene, and I'll have no job and I stand there and play the scenario thoroughly in my head, and almost cry when I'm snapped back into reality. 

I take the form to the man without a word and then go to sit by Frank for a minute.

"Hey, you look horrible, I mean, you're always beautiful, but right now you look really bad, are you tired? Scared? Stressed?" He asks. 

"Tired, don't worry just tired" I say. 

"What do you want?" I ask him. 

"The usual" he says and I grin. 

I kiss him on the nose quickly before going to the kitchen and making a waffle. 

Sometimes he teases me for writing little things on the plate with syrup but I know that he loves it and always takes a picture of it.

I shakily take his waffles out and quickly give them to him without a word and he just smiles. 

I go back into the kitchen just in time to bring the asshole table their orders and I mentally prepare myself for what's to come. 

"Hey Betty, Frank is probably gonna cause a scene and get me fired, so if that happens, I love you and loved working with you and you were literally the only normal one around here" I say. 

She smiles and kisses me on the top of the head and sends me off to the table. 

"Bacon brekkie for you" I say and place it down. 

"Steak and eggs for you" I say and slide the next one over and feel a faint hand at my waist but quickly pull away. 

"Hash meal over here" I say and try to dodge the arm I just know is reaching for my wrist. 

"And the classic country. Need any drink refills?" I ask specifically, because if I worded that any other way I know it'd be manipulated to be objectifying to me. 

"Oh, here's the compliments and complaint form" the one man says and slides it over to me. 

"I'll get it to Mr. Red as soon as possible" I say and begin to walk away. 

As I go back to the kitchen I catch Frank's eye and see that he's skeptical of the assholes he's sitting near. 

I make my way to the kitchen and pray to god Frank didn't see the man slap my ass on the way in here. 

"Oh you're still here so I'm assuming that went okay" Betty says. 

"Yeah, the one asshole gave me a compliments and complaints form back" I say and feel around my pockets and apron for it. 

I start to panic because I don't know what it said and I don't want anyone to pick it up and read it because based on the common consensus it's probably not an appropriate compliment or complaint. 

I take drink orders for another table out of the kitchen and try to spy for the paper as I serve the table. 

The teenage kids who often come in here, and to say the least, make me want to crawl out of my skin. 

"Thanks daddy" one says as I place the drink down. 

I shiver at that, because dear god, no.

I quickly pace back to the kitchen and fight the temptation to hide in my crying closet, but deny that paradise for another table who just wants two black coffees. 

And it's Frank who wants the coffees of course. 

I bring the carafe out with two cups and smile a genuine smile as I go to serve him, which I exclusively feel when I'm with him and little kids, because all the other smiles are forced. 

"Hey baby. You're working hard, and you're doing good. I'm gonna go so I don't distract you" he says with his charming personality and smug grin that I just wanna kiss off his face. 

"Okay, thanks for coming, and don't worry about this" I say and motion to the plate and coffee cups as I take a sip of my own. 

"Don't. I want to. You're a good waiter and seeing you working hard for mikes was good. I love you" he says and starts to get up. 

I get up and hug him and grab the plates and cups and he lays a few bills on the table and starts to walk away, and just when I think that it went well, asshole at table number 32 says loudly "hey pretty thing, why don't you get a ladder over here to climb up and sit on my face" and the pure anger that flashes in Frank's eyes absolutely terrifies me. 

I know he'd never hurt me, I'm just afraid how I'm gonna get punished when Red finds out what Frank will do. 

"Hey, jackass, that's my boyfriend, and he's a human being, not a piece of meat, you don't get to talk to him, or anyone like that, and he's busting his ass to work here for you non grateful sons of bitches, and what you just said was un-fucking-called for" Frank says and gets in the guys face. 

"Boyfriend huh? So you're a fag... Maybe that's why he's got such a nice ass" the guy taunts, and Frank wastes no time grabbing him by the collar, and of course making a scene. 

"That's right, everyone get fucking quiet because I have something to fucking say and you're gonna fucking listen. 

This is Gerard, he's a hard working 18 year old art student who has the greatest heart and passion. He is my boyfriend and the best older sibling to his little brother. 

He works here to make ends meet, because unlike you wealthy cold hearted assholes, he has determination. 

I've been in here for forty five minutes, and my skin is crawling at the way you're all treating him. 

I feel like I'm in a slave house in the middle of Cambodia, but no, we're just in some shady diner in Jersey, in the land of the free and home of the fucking brave but the only one who is brave here is Gerard. 

"You" he says and points out a man. 

"You slapped his ass, and you, and you, and you" he says and points out other people. 

"You called him sweet stuff" he says and points to someone. 

"You called him daddy" he points out to the teenagers. 

"You have been horrible to him, and no one ever does anything to deserve this kind if verbal, physical and sexual abuse. 

"And you just told him to fucking sit on your face? When is that ever an appropriate comment?! 

"Also, you want the owner of this shop to force the employes to wear tighter jeans so you can look at my boyfriends ass like the disgusting pervert you are, you all are perverts, and this feels like a slave house" he quotes directly from the paper that was missing. 

Somehow I knew he'd get it. 

"I'm disgusted in humanity, and now I'm disgusted in you, because you're all objectifying creeps who's only pleasure is your preference and you have no concern for anyone else's feelings. 

I have only come in here once to see Gerard working and that is today, and I will never do it again because he's not working here anymore. I can't believe he put up with you all for so long" he announces, and proudly finishes and snatches my hand and pulls me out of the diner victoriously. 

"Thank you. I appreciate that so much, but how the hell am I going to keep Mikey in school now?" I ask through tears. 

"We're suing your boss for basically whoring you out to people who act like they wanna come get breakfast" he says angrily, but still opens my car door for me like a damn gentleman. 

"Listen Gerard, I'm not calling you a whore, I'm just saying what your boss was doing was forcing your body to tolerate physical and sexual abuse, and that scars mentally. 

You worked your ass off in there, and he was just using you because it brought in customers. No one deserves to be treated like that and I'm so disgusted with that place" he says frustratedly.

"How do you know suing him will work?" I ask, still more worried about how Mikey will be schooled, and less about the fact I'm finally free from that horrible place. 

"It'll work Gee, don't worry" He nods. 

"Listen, you're my little baby and I can't imagine you getting treated like that and I want to keep you safe, so you have to conquer this with me" he says softly. 

"I will. I just worry about Mikey, but okay, I trust you" I say and he grabs my hand with the hand he's not using to steer. 

"Thank you. Now we're going to go home and lay in bed for 48 hours while you get it all out of your system and I get to cuddle the fuck out of my precious boyfriend who I love way too much" he says sweetly and I smile, my real smile, because this is finally it. 

\-------

In the end, we win the trial with enough money to school Mikey, get him a car at 16 and pay some bills, and everything works out fine. 

\-------------

 

To be honest I kinda wrote this fic to show some of you guys what happens when you shout things at concerts or comment things on twitter and Instagram. 

First of all, it's gross. Second of all, not appropriate at all, and it's objectifying and makes people feel like pieces of meat. 

Gerard has clearly stated before he doesn't like being called daddy, and I am sure neither do the other guys, or really anyone from any other band. 

If you want to use it in your fanfic and creative writing be my damn guest because I know there's no reason for Gerard or Frank or really Anyone to be on watt pad or archive, but when you do it directly to some place like their twitter or Instagram where they'll see it, or even worse, scream it live in the middle of a concert, that's nasty. 

Do you have any idea how it makes them feel? 

Just because you might think it's funny or in style at the time gives you no right to shout disgusting things at concerts when whoever the artist is is literally there to have a good time and to entertain, because thats their job. 

They shouldn't have to put up with people shouting "show us your tits" in the middle of a concert, and again I'm not just taking about mcr and their solo projects, I'm just saying in general it's disgusting and we should have no part in it. 

We have no right to say things like that, because it's inappropriate and nonsensical. 

I use this fic as an example of how words hurt people, and physical, mental and sexual abuse isn't right. 

Please guys, just leave them alone. 

If you're a fan and want what's best for your idol and the one you say you love, you should treat them with a little respect, because y'know, nothing communicates "I love you and thank you for being my role model and appreciate all the hard work you've done for this band"

Like 

"Daddy, fuck me!" 

(Note my sarcasm) 

But really, fam, just stop and leave them to their business.


End file.
